


It's time for bed.

by The_Silent_Q



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #implied drunk, #minimalist, #snuggles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silent_Q/pseuds/The_Silent_Q
Summary: Sam is looking for Dean. Feel free to fill in as you may.





	It's time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edweirdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edweirdina/gifts).



The rumble of the car was soothing. Dean had a sure gaze on the road. Sam was beginning to doze...

It was nice being next to him. Comfortable, even. Sure, he was a jerk sometimes... He always had his back though. 

The rumble. The occasoinal roar. The rest.

"Sammy?"  
Sam's jaw hurt. It hurts when you fall asleep on a car door with the window open. Pulling yourself off the door sucks.  
Smells are a good thing. Leather. Denim. Cotton. 

"Good night, Sam."

And it's time to wake up. Shove the arms. Hook the shoes. Do that thing called standing up.

"Dean."

No answer. Fuck. DO NOT FALL DOWN.

There's a sound down the hallway. It sound's like 'sshhhhhh'.  
If Dean isn't in the Tv room, then that's it. Sleep. 

He's there. Warm. Comfortable. Good. Dean.  
"Hey, Sammy."  
God, I love him. Flumping on him is the easiest thing in the world. 

\---  
It's quiet. Cold. Deanless. Dark. Deep breath.  
"Dean?"

Nothing. Just wait a moment. He's okay. He's fine. 

Shove up off the couch. Listen. Nothing. Okay. Find the floor with your foot. Good. Stand up. Stabalize. 

His room is this way. Follow the sound of muffled rock. 

"Dean?"

"Sam?"

A wide bloom of comfort. 

"Dean."

"Come 'ere, Sammy."

A shift of shoulders and the top layer is on it's way off. A few more shakes and it's done. A pull and a zip. Bed looks real good.  
Warm skin. A tight hug. Legs wrapping around each other.

"If this is wrong, I don't wanna be right."

Soft touches. Deep breaths. Rest.


End file.
